Total Drama: Destruction Island
Total Drama: Destruction Island Chris has decided to bring back 34 previous Total Drama contestants to compete in another season, but on a different island, that's filled with destruction, demolition, and dangerous stuff. Only 1 of them can win, so who will? Read to find out! Cast Chris - The Host Chef - The Co-host and Chef ----------------------------- Noah, labeled The Schemer B, labeled The Silent Genius Ezekiel, labeled The Home Schooled Guy Sierra, labeled The Super-Uber Fan Heather, labeled The Queen Bee Topher, labeled The Wannabe Host Tyler, labeled The Clumsy Jock Brick, labeled The Cadet Zoey, labeled The Indie Girl Leonard, labeled The LARPer Duncan, labeled The Delinquent Scarlett, labeled The Quiet Villain Shawn, labeled The Zombie Conspiracy Nut Sammy, labeled The Shy Nice Twin Eva, labeled The Bully Jo, labeled The Tomboy Mike, labeled The Multiple Personality Disorder Dave, labeled The Germaphobe Dakota, labeled The Fame Monger Gwen, labeled The Loner Goth Owen, labeled The Eating Machine Alejandro, labeled The Arch Villain Justin, labeled The Eye Candy Anne Maria, labeled The Jersey Shore Reject Cody, labeled The Geek Scott, labeled The Mischievous Farm Boy DJ, labeled The Brickhouse With Heart Rodney, labeled The Hopeless Romantic Country Boy Katie, labeled The Annoying Sweet Girl Staci, labeled The Compulsive Liar Sam, labeled The Gamer Beth, labeled The Wannabe Lightning, labeled The Over-Achieving Jock Leshawna, labeled The Girl With 'Tude Teams Deadly Dart Frogs: B, Dave, Heather, Leonard, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, Scarlett Harmful Hyenas: Alejandro, Anne Maria, Brick, Jo, Rodney, Sam, Topher, Zoey Poisonous Pythons: Beth, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Mike, Scott, Sierra Baneful Buffaloes: Cody, Dakota, Justin, Katie, Sammy, Shawn, Staci, Tyler Episode 1: No Teams, 2 Dodgeballs, and 34 Contestants Chris: *in a helicopter roaring over a new island* Hey guys, what's up? It's Chris again, and today, I've brought back 34 contestants that have previously competed, and they'll have another shot at winning! This time, we aren't on Pahkitew or Wawanawkwa Island. We are now on, Destruction Island. This island is filled with destruction, demolition, and dangerous stuff, materials, flora and fauna, everything! This will be an amazing season! Now, let's introduce the contestants now! Oh wait, before we do that, EVERYONE! JUMP OUT OF THE PLANE! IT'S ABOUT TO CRASH! Everyone: AAAAHHHH! *runs to plane door and jump* Justin: Not my beautiful face pleassssseeeee! *while falling* B: *jumps* Shawn: There better not be zombies on this new island! AAAHHH!!! Lightning: *pushes Tyler off plane* Tyler: DDDUUUUUDDDEEEE!!!! *while falling* Lightning: Hey, I need room to make a good dive into the wat--*gets kicked out of the plane by Leshawna* Leshawna: C'mon! Let's go! *jumps* *Everyone is on the island and walk up to Chris* Chris: Welcome guys! It's been a while since you've competed. Anyways, I brought back 34 of you! Seems like a lot, huh? Yeah, so there will be no teams! Alejandro: So we will have to play individually this season? Katie: I don't like that. I wanna play with a team. Chris: Just everyone! SHUT UP! Now, let me explain! You guys will not be in teams for now! So for this challenge, you guys will be playing individually. Now, for the challenge, you will have 2 dodge balls. You must throw them at another contestant. You can throw 1 at one person, and the other at another. Or, you could throw 2 at one person, but you'll be in trouble, as you don't want to get hit. The people that don't get hit will win immunity! Now get your dodge balls! Everyone: *gets 2 dodge balls from the crate* Chris: Okay, and.....*blows air horn* BEGIN!!!!! Everyone: *runs off* Dave: *Confessional* I'm not sure why I came back here. I just hope there aren't germs anywhere. Scott: *hides behind bush and hears Owen* Aha....I've gotten my first target. Now I gotta get it. Owen: *looks back* Did I hear anything? Eh, probably not. *walks along* Scott: *runs towards Owen* GOTCHA OWEN! *throws both dodge balls at him* HAHA, gotcha sucka! Owen: Scotty....ow....*lying on the ground* that...hurt... Scott: *Confessional* Yeah, I used both of my dodge balls on Owen. But hey, he isn't going to win immunity. Now, I need to hide so I can win immunity. Also, I hope that was the only time Owen will call me Scotty. It better not be the "Al" situation again. ---HEATHER IS HIDING IN A CAVE--- Heather: *sees Katie running* I got you now! *throws dodge ball at Katie* Katie: *falls to the ground* Hey! *throws both dodge balls at Heather* Take that! Heather: UGH! Get back here you! Katie: AAAAHHH!! *runs away* Cody: Confessional: I feel very intimidated by most of the people here. But luckily, Gwen is here, so me and her can have a chance of going out maybe. Unless she rejects me, AGAIN. Then I'll have to find someone else. But anyways, I'm so going to get the big guys out first. Lightning, DJ, Rodney, Brick, Tyler...okay maybe not Tyler, but you get what I mean. Shawn: Okay, no zombies anywhere? Katie: AAAAAHHHH! *still running from Heather* Help me Shawn! Shawn: ZOMB....oh it's you. What do you need help with? Katie: *points finger at Heather* Heather: Now, I can get you with my last dodge ball! *throws dodge ball* Katie: *makes Shawn a shield* Shawn: *gets hit in the melons* OW! That...hurt....*falls on the ground* Heather: NOOOO! I didn't get Katie! *runs in the opposite direction of Katie* Katie: *breaths heavily* Phew...she stopped going after me. ---Duncan hiding on a tree, and sees 2 people--- Topher: Chris? Okay Topher, you need to forget about Chris, and focus on the challenge. *hears someone* Who...who's that? Zoey: It's me Topher! *starts to suddenly blush at Topher* Topher: Ummm, Zoey...what's up? Zoey: Uh...uh..nothing much... Topher: *Confessional* *looks confused* I wonder why Zoey's face turned a bit red...*scratches head* Don't know. But hey, this is the perfect time to make an alliance with someone! She's seems good for an alliance. Topher: Zoey, I was wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance. Zoey: *blushes more* YES! I'd love to be in an alliance. Duncan: *in the tree* *gasps* Topher: Did you hear something? Duncan: *Confessional* Boom! I now know these two are in an alliance. They're so stupid to make an alliance DURING a challenge. Zoey: I don't know. Let's just run now! *runs away* Topher: Back at ya! *accidentally runs in the opposite direction* Duncan: Darn it. I had the chance. *slaps himself* I'll just have to wait for some other victims to come. Zoey: *Confessional* I don't know what got into me. I'm dating Mike right now, but when I looked at Topher...I...I...sort of liked him. I don't know why, but I have to put these feelings aside for now! *blushes again* ---Lightning, Gwen, and Justin all meet by accident on a little mountain--- Lightning: Y'all need to watch out, 'cause the Sha-Lightning is about to crush you both with a dodge ball! Justin: Try to get me! I doubt you will. *shows abs* Lightning: Those are nothin' compared to mine! *takes shirt off* Now let's do this like men! Gwen: *throws both of her dodge balls at Lightning and Justin* YES! Score! Lightning: You gotta be kiddin' me! *throws both balls at Gwen* Ha! Feel the pain now! Justin: *throws both balls at Lightning* Don't mess with me, Mr. Sha-Arrogant. *laughs* Gwen: *Confessional* *laughs a lot* Oh my gosh, that was funny. I just had to throw a ball at both of them, and they turned on each other. What more could I do? But now, I've been hit by 2 dodge balls. Hopefully I don't get hit by more. Leshawna: *Confessional* I cannot find ANYONE on this darn island! Seriously, I was really waiting to hit someone with a dodge ball, yet I can't find anybody! ---Leshawna looks around for people--- Leshawna: Where the heck IS everyone? I'm seriously tired of walking around and not find--*gets cut off by a ball hitting her in the back* Dave: Yes! I got you! Leshawna: Oh, let's go string bean! *throws a ball at Dave's face* Dave: *hits Dave's face* *falls into a mud puddle* EW GROSS! Germs! Mud! Yuck! *runs off screaming* Leshawna: Now that was EXTREMELY easy. Dave: *Confessional* *points at camera* I KNEW THERE'D BE GERMS HERE! ---At some wooden base field--- Leonard: *gasps* It's Sam! Prepare to be taken down by my magic dodge ball of doom! Sam: Your as crazy as when my sister, Stephanie, tried to play Ultra Henry Bros. 2 on the QZ6. Scarlett: You guys are way too fascinated by video games and LARPing. Beth: *walks in* Has anyone noticed we are all considered geeks or nerds? Scarlett: *whispers to Beth* It's a trap. Try to get one of them out, and I'll get the other. Beth: *whispers back* Yes Scarlett. *rolls eyes* Beth: *Confessional* That Scarlett girl, is sooo bossy. I want to do what I want to do. I might just get her out instead. Sam: Yo, Leonard, get ready! I think they're teaming up on us! Leonard: *throws a ball and it misses* Darn it! Let me try again! Scarlett: *throws both balls at Sam and Leonard, and it only hits Sam, and Leonard dodges* Ugh, one of my dodge balls missed! At least one of the gaming nerds got hit! Beth: Let's get....*turns to Scarlett and throws both balls at her* YOU! Haha! *runs away as fast as she can* Sam: *laughs* That was funny. You got betrayed...*laughs* Leonard: *runs away and trips on his clothes* No! I must get away from the evil mastermind inside of the intelligent witch! Scarlett: Did you just call me a witch? Oh that's it! *runs up to Leonard and tackles him* Leonard: I will use my fire spell on you! *tries and it doesn't work* Nooooo! It won't work! SAM! Please help me! Sam: Heh, I would but uh....I gotta throw some dodge balls at other contestants! Later! Leonard: Wait Sam please help--*gets elbowed in the head by Scarlett* Scarlett: YOU THINK I'M A WITCH NOW?!?! Leonard: Not really, but you seem very...very...POWERFUL! *as Scarlett is tackling him* Scarlett: *lets go* Thank you for calling me powerful! Now, call me a witch again, and you'll definitely be voted out! Understood? Leonard: Y..y..yeah....*passes out* Scarlett* Good......*evilly laughs* HAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs away* Leonard: *Confessional* That Scarlett is SO scary! I didn't think she was so tough! She doesn't seem to have any physical aspects, but maybe she's changed since Pahkitew Island. Other than that, she needs to go! I'll rally up some other fellow friends to vote her out! I will! *pretends to make fake lightning strike* Eh, it's better than nothing... ---Staci in the woods, and spots someone--- DJ: *whistling* Staci: *whispers to self* Here's my chance. *gets ready to throw a ball* DJ: *hears and sees Staci* *screams* Don't hit me! Don't hit me! *runs* Staci: Darn it, I was so close! *hears someone else* Tyler: *runs through the woods* Look for people....look for people *looks left and right* Staci: *throws a ball at Tyler* Tyler: *gets hit in the back* OH! *runs into a tree and falls on the ground* Agh...ow. *sees Staci above him* Staci: Sorry Tyler, but...*throws other ball at Tyler's face* Tyler: *gets a black eye* AW DUDE! That hurt! Staci: Sorry, but I have to win! *runs* Tyler: *gets up and throws a ball at Staci* Got my revenge. *laughs* Now I gotta find someone else. Sierra: *Confessional* Okay, I REALLY need to find Cody, so we can team up in this game for now! ---Jo goes into a brick building, with Chef in it--- Jo: Dang it. Chef is in here. I can't get caught....*tip toes along the floor* Eva: *comes in the building* HAHA TOMBOY! Got ya now! Jo: Get out of here Eva! *throws a ball at her* Eva: How dare you, you wannabe version of me! *throws both dodge balls at Jo* Jo: *squints eyes* Urgh.....*gets ready to throw a ball* Rodney: *walks into the building* Hey girls I was wondering if-- Jo: *throws ball, but it hits Rodney instead* Rodney: Why....*falls to the ground* Eva: Nice try Josephine! Jo: Don't call me Josephine! *sees a hammer and grabs it* Now, leave. OR. GET SMACKED. Eva: Try. You won't get me. Jo: *runs towards Eva* Eva: WOAH! WOAH! *runs out and closes door* Jo: Now that was just TOO easy. Rodney: *gets up* Hey...umm...*scratches head*....Joey? No. Jo! That's it...umm...*looks at Jo's hammer* Bye now! *runs out* Jo: Now, this can be my ambush place. What sucks is I have no ball now. ---Duncan still in his tree, and spots Mike and someone else...--- Mike: Who's there? Is someone there? Gwen: It's just me, Mike. Not an intruder. Mike: Sorry, Gwen, but I'm going to have to-- Duncan: *throws ball at Mike* HAHA DORK! Mike: *gets hit in the head* Ow...that hur...*falls to the ground* Gwen: *gasps* Duncan! Duncan: Hey sweetheart, don't worry...*throws ball at her* Gwen: *looks at Duncan angrily* Ugh! *runs away* Duncan: Hahahahaha! *hears someone else* Shawn: Duncan! I know I heard you! Duncan: Darn it. He knows I'm here. Shawn: Mike, you alright? Mike: Yeah...I'm...fine... Shawn: You seem terrible.. Mike: That's 'cause....*throws both balls at Shawn* Shawn: Ow! Ooh! *gasps* ZOMBIE! *runs away* Duncan: *Confessional* Me hiding in a tree was such a good idea. That was literally my ambush spot. Sure, only 2 dodge balls, but whatever. Literally everyone was their. First Topher and Zoey, then Mike and Gwen, AND Shawn. Man, this is awesome! Mike: Man, that guy is really weird! Duncan: Suuure, he's the weird one. Mike: Duncan! You'll pay for hitting me! Duncan: Sure. *rolls eyes* Let's say that. ---Brick, Heather, and Alejandro at the campfire ceremony--- Heather: C'mon guys, try and get me! Brick: Challenge accepted, ma'am! *throws a ball at her and one at Alejandro* Alejandro: *gasps* How dare you, solider Brick! Brick: Sorry, but I gotta do what I gotta do! *runs away* Alejandro: *eyes squint* URGH! *throws ball at Brick* Brick: *gets hit in the head* Darn it, I've been hit by the enemy. Must keep going so I'm not dead! *keeps running* Heather: Okay Alehotne--Alejerko. I have no dodge balls, but I hope you'll be polite and-- Alejandro: No thanks! *throws ball at Heather* And thanks for calling me hot. *winks* I know I am. *takes shirt off* Heather: I hate you! And, as if I'd call you hot! *walks away* Alejandro: Oh yeah, keep thinking I'm hot, girlfriend! *turns to camera* She so wants me. Heather: *Confessional* Okay, so maybe I have feelings for Alejandro, but he obviously doesn't like me back. I may just need to move on and date someone else. But who? ---After Challenge--- Chris: So campers, you all threw some dodge balls at eac hother, and other things happened. Now, I can now say the winners of the challenge, also known as the people who were not hit. Noah, Sierra, Topher, Zoey, Duncan, Sammy, Dakota, DJ, and Beth! You all have won immunity! The rest of you...could possibly be going home. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, it's a double elimination! So get voting for two people! Rodney: *Confessional* A double elimination? Great, now my chances of going home are larger. By 1! Noah: *Confessional* I'm going to vote for Duncan for being a threat, and Scott for seriously not having the brightest brain around. Tyler: *Confessional* Sucks I couldn't win. Now I have to vote for two people, but I could possibly get votes, due to the double elimination. I think I'll have to vote for Lightning, and maybe Gwen too. Gwen: *Confessional* I'm going to vote for Lightning, and Justin. I targeted them in the challenge, and now, them in the elimination. ---In the Guy's Cabin--- Duncan: Yo, Brick! I need to ask you something. Brick: Yes sir, what do you need from me? Duncan: I was wondering if you....*looks around and sees nobody in the cabin*..to be in an alliance with me. Brick: Why yes, I'd love to be in an alliance with you, Mr. Duncan. *solutes* Duncan: Alright *hops out of bed*, now stop with the weird military act, and get a move on it. Now, who are we voting for? Brick: *thinks* Maybe Lightning, as he is very arrogant and a physical threat. Duncan: Yeah, get Sha-Stupid out. Now, who's going to be the second person we vote for? Brick: I'd say Heather, for being a massive threat, and I was against her in the challenge today. Duncan: Alright, Lightbrain, and Heather. Got it. Thanks man. *fists bumps* Alliance to the end. Brick: *solutes* Yes sir! Alliance! Duncan: K, now let's go. *opens door and walks out* Ezekiel: *enters* Was Duncan just in here, yo? Brick: Yes, Ezekiel, he was. Ezekiel: Oh okay. What were you two talking about? Brick: We were talking about..uh..who should go home. Ezekiel: Really? Who should? Brick: Lightning and Heather. Ezekiel: Oh okay. Good. I hate both of 'em. ---In Girl's Cabin--- Heather: Okay girls, I say we vote for Tyler and Cody. Any rejections? Sammy: *raises hand* Heather: Yes, Samey? Sammy: Oh...well...I was thinking maybe Alejandro and Shawn. Heather: *gasps* Oh uh, well, not Alejandro. Probably Shawn and Cody. That good? Katie: *looks worried* I'll just vote for Tyler and Cody instead. Heather: Ugh, fine. All of us, either vote for Shawn, Cody, or Tyler. Sammy: *Confessional* I'm pretty sure Heather has a crush on Alejandro. No wonder she wants him to stay. I wonder what it feels like to be in love. ---At Campfire Ceremony--- Chris: Welcome campers, to the new ceremony. Since this is Destruction Island, I'll be throwing you guys some pieces of coal. *winks* And, I won't be shooting you guys out of a cannon. We'll find out later. Now, onto the people who get a piece of coal. The people who got immunity: Noah, Sierra, Topher, Zoey, Duncan, Sammy, Dakota, DJ, and Beth. Beth: *catches piece of coal* Wow, this is really...wow. But hey, I'm safe! *high fives Sammy* Sammy: *high fives Beth* Chris: Next 5 people safe are....Dave, Scarlett, Eva, Leshawna, and Leonard. Leonard: I knew my wizard powers would work! Dave: *rolls eyes* *mumbles to self* Like you have any.. Chris: *gets ready to throw 6 more* And....B, Justin, Katie, Sam, Mike, and Owen. Sam: Yes. *feels coal* This seems like the gray gem I found in Feverish Helicopter 2. Owen: *looks awkwardly at Sam* You sure play tons of video games. Justin: *whispers to Owen* Your just noticing now? Chris: Shawn, Rodney, Brick, Jo, and Staci are also safe! *throws pieces of coal* Shawn: *pumps fists in the air* Staci: Ooh, coal! My Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Uncle Jackson invented coal. Chris: Yeah, Staci, we don't care! Anyways, Gwen, Cody, Lightning, Heather, Alejandro, and Tyler. You all got some votes. *throws marshmallows* Alejandro, Tyler, you two are safe. Tyler: Woohoo! Safe! Booyah! Chris: Cody, Gwen, Heather, and Lightning. You are the bottom four. *eyes all four* Heather, your safe. Heather: *flips hair at the contestants* Look who's safe. *winks* Chris: Okay, so. This is the final piece of coal left. Only 3 of you. Cody, you seemed to be playing some of the girls. Make a decision. Sierra: NO NOT CODY! Chris: *rolls eyes* Gwen, people targeted you, as you didn't try to talk to anybody, and you went against Justin and Lightning in the challenge. Lightning, your a physical threat, and are very arrogant. *takes a deep breath* The final piece of coal goes to....... Cody: *almost pees pants* Gwen: *nervously looks* Lightning: *kisses biceps* Chris: Cody. Your safe. *throws marshmallow* Lightning: WHAT! Sha-Lightning should NOT be out! You all, suck! Can't believe y'all voted for me! Gwen: *sighs* Oh well, that was unexpected. Looks like i need to get into the cannon of-- Chris: Oh no no no. This season is not using the Cannon of Shame. Since this is Destruction Island, filled with demolition and destruction and danger....you two will be using the....Volcano Of Shame! Oh, it's a fake volcano, but looks like a real one. *laughs* Chef, get them over to the volcano! Chef: Let's go. *drags Gwen and Lightning* Lightning: NO! You can't do this! Chef: *drops them in Volcano of Shame* Chris: *gets a remote* Any last words? Gwen: Well, good bye. Lightning: Oh, I got a few words. Y'all will regret-- Chris: Don't care! *hits button and the volcano explodes Gwen and Lightning out having them fly threw the air* HAHA! That was AWESOME! Such an amazing first elimination. 32 are left, who will be out next? Will there be teams next episode? Stay tuned for....TOTAL. DRAMA. DESTRUCTION ISLAND! *camera shuts off* Episode 2: An Unexpected Crush Chris: Welcome back viewers! Last time on Total Drama: Destruction Island, 34 contestants were introduced to a new island, with no teams, in an individual dodge ball challenge. In the end, Gwen and Lightning recieved the most votes, and both paid the ultimate price, and got launched out of the Volcano of Shame. Who will go home next? Will teams be made this episode? Find out right now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. DESTRUCTION ISLAND! ---Intro Plays--- ---In Girls' Cabin--- Beth: Well, Gwen was unexpected to go home. Heather: At least weird goth girl isn't here anymore. She'd probably side with the guys instead of us. Beth: *Confessional* I'm pretty sure none of the girls side with Heather so far. Scarlett: *Confessional* *rolls eyes* Who would side with her? Eva: *notices Jo still sleeping* Ugh, let me wake her up. *grabs a pillow* Dakota: Hey! Don't touch my pillow please! Eva: Shut up. I need to use it for a sec. *hits Jo's head with the pillow* Jo: Hey, what the heck, Eva? Eva: Woops, sorry! Maybe next time, you should wake up, instead of sleeping in! Sammy: *Confessional* There is so much tension between the girls, and I just sit there, listening. Doing nothing....*sighs* Zoey: Girls! *nobody hears her* GIRLS! All Girls: *turn to Zoey* Zoey: Stop arguing all of you! Seriously, this is annoying. *stands up and walks out of the cabin* Heather: Wow, red-head just left us. What a loser. Anne Maria: Well duh, she would never fit in. Katie: That was kinda mean, Anne Maria. Anne Maria: What? She could nevah compete with me! Leshawna: So now we talkin' bad about Zoey? Heather: Is there a problem, booty-girl? Leshawna: OH, you did not just go there! You wanna go? Well, let's go! *runs towards Heather* Katie, Dakota, and Sammy: *grabs Leshawna to make sure she doesn't kill Heather* Heather: Leshawna, and red-head, seriously need to go soon. ---Guys' Cabin--- Mike: Wow, surprised that Lightning went. Owen: *hugs Mike* It's okay dude. It's just....well....Lightning was a serious threat. Mike: Understandable. B: *nods* Topher: *awkwardly looks at B* So, I'm guessing talking is your weak spot? Duncan: Nah, his weak spot is NOT talking. What do you think? Topher: Okay woah, was just asking a question. Scott: Well, dude, it's a REALLY obvious question. Just saying. Sam: Yeah, how do you not know that? Topher: *Confessional* *scratches head* Why did everyone turn against me all of a sudden? At least I got one ally, Zoey. I need a few more though. Duncan: *Confessional* Once I have the time, I'm spilling that Topher and Zoey are in an alliance. DJ: *feels stomach* Man, I am starving! I'm gonna go ask Chef when breakfast will be made. *walks out of cabin* Topher: I'm going to go with him. *walks behind DJ* Duncan: Okay guys, you all need to trust me. Rodney: I trust you. Ezekiel: *picks nose* Is it something important? Alejandro: Please tell us what your hiding, Duncan. Duncan: Yesterday during the challenge, I overheard Topher and Zoey. And, they started their own alliance. You see where I'm going? I'm letting you guys know that Topher and Zoey are in an alliance. So, my suggestion, is we need to get them out as soon as possible. Noah: Depends. Duncan: *glares at Noah* What do you mean, "depends"? Noah: Well, what if we get into teams today? And possibly they are on a team together, or separately? Their team could win. Duncan: Well, what I'm saying is to get them out whenever you have the chance. Dave: *rolls eyes* When is that chance ever gonna come? Duncan: It'll come, when it comes. *glares at Dave* Alejandro: *Confessional* I'm glad Duncan gave us the information. I can use this to my advantage now! Cody: *Confessional* Total Drama Game Update #1! Topher and Zoey are in a secret alliance, and Duncan just told us! Chris: *over speakers* ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! MEET AT MT. ACHTUNG! NOW! IMMEDIATELY! Sammy: *sighs* A mountain...sounds very dangerous and life threatening. Dakota: *pats Sammy on the back* Hey, you don't have to act so shy, to the point of talking to yourself. Sammy: Oh thanks. I'll keep that in mind. By the way, I hope we can be friends. *starts running towards mountain* Brick: Alright soldiers, let's go to Mt. Achtung! Justin: *stares* I don't take orders from others. Thank you very much. Dakota; *Confessional* I'm glad I'm Sammy's friend. I want to help her with her shyness and all, and maybe get her a boyfriend. Justin: *Confessional* That Brick soldier guy, weirds me out, and annoys me. A lot! ---At Mt. Achtung--- Chris: So guys, you may be wondering what Achtung means. It's basically German for danger. *laughs* Leonard: Why in German? Staci: Yeah, seems like a random language. My Great Great Great-- Scarlett: *puts mouth over Staci's mouth* Please don't. Chris: Look! It was a last minute langauge thing we had to do, thanks to Chef. Anyways, last episode, you guys were not in teams. This time.....you'll officially be in teams! Now, Chef used this randomizing system of his to decide the teams. Dave: *raises hand* Chris: And no, the teams aren't rigged. Dave: *puts hand down* Chris: So, the first team is the Deadly Dart Frogs! Consisting this team is......Leshawna, Dave, Leonard, Heather, Owen, Noah, B, and Scarlett! Noah: *rolls eyes* At least I got Owen on my team. Leshawna: *glares at Heather and Dave* Scarlett: *Confessional* The only smart people are me, Noah, and B. The rest are a bunch of idiots. Chris: The second team is the Harmful Hyenas, which consists of: Alejandro, Anne Maria, Zoey, Topher, Brick, Rodney, Jo, and Sam! Zoey: *nervously looks* Mike isn't on my team? Topher: *pats Zoey on the shoulder* Hey, it's okay. You got me on your team. Zoey: *accidentally blushes* Rodney: *Confessional* I'm really happy with my team! Except, Jo really scares me. Mike: *Confessional* WHY IS ZOEY BLUSHING AT TOPHER! Chris: Third team is the Poisonous Pythons. Consisting of: Sierra, DJ, Scott, Eva, Beth, Ezekiel, Duncan, and Mike! Duncan: *high fives DJ* DJ: *high fives Duncan* Sierra: NO CODY!!! WHYY!!!! Eva: Calm down Sierra. Sheesh. Sierra; *glares at Eva and crosses arms* Chris: And the final team, the Baneful Buffaloes, which consists of the rest of you. Katie, Shawn, Sammy, Cody, Dakota, Tyler, Justin, and Staci! Justin: Hmph. Katie: *looks at Sawn* Glad to have you on my team. Shawn: Um, yeah, same.. Katie: *Confessional* Okay fine, I have a crush on Shawn! I'm actually glad that Sadie doesn't, just cuz I don't want to fight over ANOTHER boy. Yeah...Shawn's pretty cute.. Chris: So yeah guys. Those are the official teams of the season! So, the challenge is....to run up Mt. Achtung, then run down the other side. Once your done, you'll have to do the obstacle course, with of course, booby traps! Also, if you fall, you fall in water. Ezekiel: Doesn't seem too bad. Cody: I know right. 'Thought this was Destruction Island. Chris: Water with piranhas! Jo: I knew there was a catch to it. Chris: The 3 teams who have at least 5 contestants from their team to finish the challenge, win immunity, and then the one team who doesn't have at least 5 contestants before the other teams, will be going to the campfire ceremony. Now...*grabs airhorn* *hits button* BEGIN! GO GO GO! Everyone: *starts running up the mountain* Leonard: I'll use one of my spells to teleport me up there! *gets pushed to the ground by Scarlett* Scarlett: Stop being useless, and just run up! *continues to run* Leonard: *starts running* ---Everyone at the obstacle course--- Brick: Okay, Topher, you go first. Then Alejandro, then Jo, then Zoey, then Rodney, then Anne Maria, then Sam. then me! Topher: Of course I'm going first. *jumps to first platform* Phew, I made it. Eva: *jumps on the platform and knocks Topher off* Hahaha! Topher: *falls in the water* Darn it! *notices piranhas* Oh no....AAAHHH! HELP! Jo: *facepalms* Nice going host wannabe. Shawn: Okay team, I can go first. I say that Tyler should go first. Or ladies first if you all want? Sammy: *raises hand* I can go...first. If you want..you don't have to, but... Shawn: It's okay Sammy. You can go first. Sammy: Thanks. *jumps to first platform* Okay....I can do this...*jumps to next platform* Buffaloes: WOO! Go Sammy! Duncan: *glares* I can do better. *jumps from 1 to 1 platform, and passes Sammy, and climbs up the ladder to the top* Yes, first place! DJ: Nice Duncan! Leonard: I'm going first. *begins to jump* Heather: Wait don't...nevermind. He can just go. Leshawna: You ain't gonna stop him? Heather: Why would I? Leshawna: *rolls eyes* Alejandro: *gets ready to do the last jump, with Duncan about to as well* Let's go. Duncan: Your on. *jumps* *makes it* Yeah! 1 for Pythons! Alejandro: *jumps* That's also 1 for the Hyenas. Brick: Okay Topher, try again, and don't fail this time. Topher: Sure thing. *jumps* Sammy: *gets on the last jump* I can do this! *jumps and makes it* Oh my gosh! I made it! Dakota: *thumbs up* Nice job Sammy! Owen: *tries to climb ladder and falls into water* Scarlett: *face palms* Dave, you try. Leonard, is getting ready to do a "magical" spell on the last jump, Owen sucks, so I want to see what your made of. Dave: What? Ugh, fine. I'll do it. *jumps first jump* Scarlett: Thank goodness he made the first jump. ---After a few others make it--- Chris: So far, Duncan, Alejandro, Sammy, Leonard, Jo, Dave, Eva, Scott, Dakota, and Tyler have made it! That's 2 for the Dart Frogs, 2 for Hyenas, 3 for Pythons, and 3 for Buffaloes. Pretty close game so far! Katie: I say either Shawn or Cody go next. Cody: Oh, I'll go next! Just watch how good I am. *jumps a few platforms* Justin: He seems to be doing a good job. Shawn: I'll go next. Beth: *climbs ladder* *gets pushed off by Zoey* Zoey: Sorry Beth, but I need to win! Beth: Oh no, the piranhas! *swims away* Beth: *Confessional* I thought Zoey was way nicer than that! Ezekiel: *jumps first jump* DJ: *whispers to Sierra* I think he'll fail soon. Sierra: Oh, definitely. Leshawna: *makes final jump* Oh yeah! Made it! Zoey: *jumps the final one* Same! 3 for each team then! Brick: Okay Topher, try AGAIN at the challenge! Topher: Yes Captain Arthur dude. I know. *jumps* Jo: This guy will definitely be going if we don't win. Brick: Maybe. B: *tries to climb ladder, but falls in water, and tries to swim really fast, but gets bitten by a few piranhas* Scarlett: *rolls eyes and crosses arms* Noah, may you go next please? Noah: Sports aren't my forte as you know, but I'll try. I don't want to lose. Scarlett: Good. Now go. Noah: I was just about to. *jumps* Cody: *makes final jump* Yes! Booyah! 4 for Buffaloes! Dakota: Good job Cody! Okay Shawn, you got this! Shawn: I can do it. *jumps the first 2 jumps* Ezekiel: *falls in water* DJ: I knew it. Mike, you want to go? Sierra? Mike: I'll go! *makes first jump* Topher: *climbs ladder* Okay, now I gotta make this huge jump. *jumps and makes it* Jo: Finally the guy makes it to the final jump! Anne Maria: Hey, he may suck at obstacle courses, but he's like the hottest guy EVAH. Jo: I care, so much. *sarcastic voice and rolls eyes* Anne Maria: *Confessional* Topher is REALLY hot. What? It's true. *paints finger nails* Topher: *makes final jump* Yes! Made it! Noah: *also makes the final jump* Did it. Chris: Okay, so that makes it 4 for the Dart Frogs, 3 for the Hyenas, 3 for Pythons, and 4 for Buffaloes! Pick up the pace guys! Mike: *makes final jump* I made it guys! DJ or Beth, do the final one! DJ: Beth, you mind going? Beth: Sure. I was pretty close last time. *jumps* DJ: *Confessional* Maybe I should've done it, but I've always been afraid of water. Jo: *makes the final jump* Okay, I finally made it, after wannabe host held us back. Rodney, go already! Rodney: Yes Jo. *starts jumping* Shawn: *jumps the final jump* Yes! Our team won! Chris: And the Buffaloes win first place in the challenge! Everyone really needs to step up! Heather: *climbs up ladder* Beth: *sees Heather* *pushes her off* Hah! Sucks for you. Heather: *glares* I can't believe you! DJ: Nice job Beth! Scarlett: *rolls eyes* Rodney: *climbs ladder right behind Beth* Beth: *jumps* Rodney: *jumps* Scarlett: I guess I'll just go. *starts jumping* Heather: You need to do it fast Scarlett! Beth: *makes final jump* Chris: And, the Pythons win second place! Nice job! It's between the Hyenas and the Dart Frogs! Jo: Come on Rodney! Dart Frogs: Come on Scarlett! Climb the ladder! Scarlett: *starts climbing ladder* Rodney: *jumps* Everyone: *waits in awe* Rodney: *makes it* YES! The Hyenas: YES! WOOHOO! YAY! Scarlett: *sighs* Noah, Dave, Leshawna, Leonard, and Heather: *glares at Scarlett* Scarlett: Sorry. I'm not too physical. At least I tried my best. Chris: Well well well, the Deadly Dart Frogs, you guys will be going to the campfire ceremony. Where, one of you will be going home. *walks away* Leonard: *Confessional* Since the moment she beat me up, I wanted her out. Now's my chance! ---Dart Frog Girls' Cabin--- Heather: Well, Scarlett, it appears you didn't do good, and lost it for us. Scarlett: Listen, all I can say, is that I tried my best, and it was also your fault too. You got pushed off, so I had to last minute try the obstacle course. You guys may need me for the next challenges using brains. In that case, if there's anybody with no brains nor strength, we need to vote out Leonard or Dave. Leshawna: I'll let you off the hook for now. Next time you lose a challenge for us, and your doomed. Heather: You got that right. I say Leonard should go. Scarlett: Same here. Leshawna: We all in for Leonard? *puts hand in the middle* Heather and Scarlett: Leonard. *putting hands in the middle* ---Dart Frog Guys' Cabin--- Leonard: Oh gosh, I'll be right back. *runs to bathroom* Noah: Okay guys, I say vote out the "magical wizard" *using quotation marks with fingers* Like seriously, he sucks. It's either him or Scarlett. I actually see use in Scarlett, even though she sucked in this challenge. Dave: Both annoy me, so I don't care who we vote. Owen: I'd say to vote out Leonard. He just pretends to be a wizard, but Scarlett actually has brains. B: *writes down on a piece of paper, Leonard, and shows the guys* Noah: Looks like Leonard is going. So, once he comes back, just tell him we vote for-- ---Door opens--- Leonard: So, your voting for me, huh? Noah: Listen Leonard, we decided to change-- Leonard: Don't care. Noah: Fine. Guys, just vote him out. I don't care anymore if he knows. ---At Campfire Ceremony--- Chris: Welcome guys. So, these 7 pieces of coal represent immunity for the 7 contestants that are safe. First one goes to....Heather. Next one goes to Leshawna. Next 3 go to Owen, Dave, and B. Noah, Scarlett, and Leonard, you guys are the bottom 3. Noah: *rolls eyes* Chris: *throws piece of coal* Scarlett. Scarlett: *catches coal* Chris: Noah, Leonard. You two are in the bottom 2. Noah, Leonard over heard you about voting him out, which is pretty stupid. Leonard, you are not a wizard, and you have no physical strength, and we can tell you aren't smart. So, the final coal goes to........ Leonard: I'm the one, who will win, Noah will not, as he is just like a shark fin. Noah: *confident look on his face* Chris: Noah. Noah: *catches and stands up* That's right Leonard, get out. I'd never be going home today. Good bye. Leonard: Forget you Noah, And, you all should not have voted me out. Just saying. Chris: Chef! Chef: *grabs Leonard* Leonard: WAIT! *gets thrown in the Volcano of Shame* Chris: Well, we know how your last words will be. Blabbing about your powers that don't exist what so ever. Good bye. *launches Leonard out of the Volcano* Leonard: I AM A WIZZZZZZAAAAAARRRRDDDDDD!!! Chris: Looks like he is gone. So, who will be voted out next? Who will make out next? More alliances? Maybe some romance? Find out next time on, TOTAL. DRAMA. DESTRUCTION ISLAND! *camera shuts off* Episode 3: Chris: Last time, on Total Drama: Destruction Island, we learned about some conflicts.....and some crushes. Haha! 4 teams were made last episode, finally making it a team game, not a solo game! In an exciting and intense challenge, the Deadly Dart Frogs had to go to elimination, where they sent Leonard the not-wizard home! Who will go home today? Will anyone get hurt? I hope so. But find out now on TOTAL. DRAMA. DESTRUCTION ISLAND! --Dart Frogs Girl Cabin-- Leshawna: *wakes up* Man, that elimination was crazy! *looks at Scarlett* You definitely dodged a bullet. Scarlett: I know that. If it wasn't for the guys, or my idea of getting Leonard out, I wouldn't be here, and it'd be you two. Possibly tearing each other to pieces. Leshawna: That's true gurl. Just don't make us lose again, or your a goner. Heather: *opens eyes* SHUT IT YOU TWO! Trying to sleep here! Leshawna: *rolls eyes* I am gonna kill this girl if she yells at me again... Heather: *Confessional* Ugh, oh my god! These girls seriously need to talk outside if I want some slee....okay fine. I wasn't really sleeping. I was thinking about Alejandro....and how he's officially over me....*tears up* Nobody else on the island is who I wanna be with...*thinks of a guy*....Or...maybe someone actually....other than Alejerko... --Dart Frogs Guys Cabin-- Noah: So glad that wannabe Harry Potter reject is gone. Even B can't talk, and he's more useful than Leonard. B: *nods* Owen: *laughs* That Leonard guy really creeped me out! I'm just glad your on my team! *hugs Noah* Noah: *barely speaks* Yeah....I...need...he...help.....STOP! Owen: *lets go* Oh, woops, sorry Noah...hehe. Dave: *jumps out of bed* Good morning guys. Noah: Your just waking up now? Dave: I'm not an early sleeper. Noah: Okay....? Why? Is it 'cause there are too many germs? Dave: Uh...no! Noah: suuureeee..... Dave: *Confessional* I have the feeling Noah doesn't like me. That's two of us! He's really giving me a bad vibe. Noah: *Confessional* This Dave guy is super annoying and weird. All the germ stuff, and him having a terrible love life. This guy... --Hyenas Girl Cabin-- Anne Maria: *sprays hair spray* Ah, that feels soo good! Zoey: *looks away* Yep, bet it does. Anne Maria: *glares* Zoey: *looks at the ground, sad* Jo: Hey, red-head, you alright? You look pretty upset. Zoey: Oh, um it's nothing....you don't need to know... Anne Maria: Boy drama, huh? I saw the way you blushed at Tophah yesterday, and how Mike was jelly. Zoey: Okay fine, it's about that. I really like Mike and we are totally cool, but Topher totally is like....I don't know whats wrong with me... Jo: Nothing is wrong with you. You just can't decide between Chris wannabe, or your MPD boyfriend. To be honest, that must be a really tough decision. Anne Maria: Just go with whoever you want to. Zoey: I DONT KNOW WHO TO GO WITH! Anne Maria: Okay geez, sorry. *puts hand in her face* Jo: *Confessional* All the girls on the team seem to have a big conflict. To be honest, with the boy drama around Zoey, she should go next. NO DISTRACTIONS! --Hyenas Guy Cabin-- Brick: *gets out of bed* Good morning soldiers! *solutes* Rodney: Good morning Brick...McArthur...Mr....what can I call you exactly? Brick: Just call me Brick! Alejandro: Hola como estas! Rodney: *scratches head* Umm, what? Alejandro: Spanish for hello, how are you. Rodney: Oh! Alejandro: Yes. *rolls eyes* Topher: *yawns and wakes up* What is up dudes? Brick: Good morning soldier! Sam: Good morning Brick! Topher: Umm, hello? Brick: *Confessional* That Topher doesn't give me a good vibe what so ever. Not a good soldier if you ask me. Rodney: So guys, we going to win this time? We were close to not yesterday. Alejandro: With us really tough guys, along with Jo and Anne Maria, we're sure to win! Topher: What about Zoey? Alejandro: She is no use for this team! Topher: Uh, I disagree. Rodney: I kinda agree with Alehunkhotjerkdro, or whatever the name is. Alejandro: *eye twitches* Call me....Alejandro! Rodney: Got it Alejandro! Brick: I have to agree with Alejandro as well about Zoey. Sam: I agree too! Alejandro: Ah I see the problem. Topher has a little crush on Zoey.... --Python Girl Cabin-- Sierra: *crying* Eva: What the heck is your problem? Beth: I think it's because Cody is on the other team. Sierra: *nods while crying* I MISS YOU CODY!!!!! Eva: *rolls eyes* Why don't you shut up already. It's not like Cody has a crush on you. He probably hates your guts because of how annoying you are! Sierra: *stops crying* THAT IS NOT TRUE EVA! Don't talk about my Cody-kins like that! Beth: *Confessional* Am I the only calm girl on this team? I think so... --Pythons Guy Cabin-- DJ: Man, that was a good sleep. Scott: Along with such an expected elimination. Mike: I know right? It was so obvious that Zoe...Leonard was going home...heh... Scott: Why did you mention Zoey? Mike: I...uh...didn't...? Ezekiel: Eh, spill it yo. You mentioned Zoey. Duncan: *watches everyone from bed* Mike: Okay fine! Sorry, I'm just really distracted. Zoey and me are dating, but she has been blushing and hanging out with Topher a lot lately. Scott: Looks like your getting cheated on. DJ: Hey, Scott, we don't know for sure yet. Scott: You sure? I heard them making out in the confessional yesterday.... Mike: *gasps* I'm going to be right back! *runs to bathroom* Ezekiel: Zoey and Topher, yo? Eh, that's really weird. Scott: Obviously they're a couple in brewing. DJ: They actually made out? Scott: *rolls eyes and slaps DJ* No, idiot! I said that to make a plan. If we lose, Mike goes home. Deal? Ezekiel: Deal, yo. DJ: Sure. Duncan: *gets up, very tired* Yeah, sure, why not. --Buffaloes Girl Cabin-- Katie: So, your Great Great Great Great Great Great Uncle Kevin invented baseball? Staci: Yep. True story! Katie: *raises eyebrow* K.... Dakota: *whispers to Sammy, under her bunk* Hey Sammy, about being friends.. Sammy: *hears Dakota* Yeah? What about it? Dakota: Listen, I can help you get over your shyness. And maybe even help you get a boyfriend. Sammy: Thanks Dakota. I really appreciate it. Dakota: Now, spill it. Who do you have a crush on? Sammy: Okay fine...I like...Cody. Dakota: Oooh. Cute! I'll help you out later! Sammy: Okay. *Confessional* I'm so glad that I have a friend! And she's helping me with my shyness! And Cody could possibly be my girlfriend!